


Parlo Italiano...

by Infamous_society



Series: Voglio Avere Dei Ricordi [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Chiara and Nico are friends, Gen, Italian speaking idiots, M/M, Major crushes, Nico needs more friends, Nico speaks Italian, No one can convince me otherwise, Self-Indulgent, Swearing in Italian, Will gets so confused, a lot of italian, north vs south, so does Damien, we need more of Nico speaking Italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infamous_society/pseuds/Infamous_society
Summary: At least there is another Italian in camp. At least she can speak Italian; she is from Italy after all. At least Nico can talk to Chiara in the safety of their language.That is if they can understand each other first.





	Parlo Italiano...

**Author's Note:**

> I was just minding my own business and then this thought appeared in my mind that Nico and Chiara would speak Italian to each other because no one else would understand! 
> 
> This is very self-indulgent and now I just want to see them as friends in the actual books. 
> 
> Also I’ve taken a liberty and have decided that Chiara is from Bari.

* * *

“Com’astei?”

Nico had to stop and do a double take, glancing at Chiara. The words rolling off her tongue sounded harsh, foreign but still held a distinct Italian ring to them. 

“Che?” He squinted at her. “Dime oncora.”

Now it was Chiara’s turn to look confused. Nico’s words sounded so close to formal Italian but it was almost as if they had lost their pronunciation. 

Perhaps it was better if they spoke in English. Chiara could only roll her eyes and gesture with her hand, surely Nico understand what she was implying now. 

“What language were you speaking?” Nico scowled at her, annoyed that he couldn’t figure it out. Annoyed that she was asking him what he was saying when he asked her to repeat herself first. 

Chiara smiled, “Italiano, perché?”

Nico frowned even more, “Well so was I! You made no sense!” 

Shrugging slightly Chiara smiled, “I’m from Bari, I swear to the gods no one understands me!” 

“Oh...great,” Nico’s eyes narrowed slightly. “You’re from the south. _Contadini_.” 

Now it was Chiara’s turn to scowl, “And you’re from the north, surely that’s worse. I’m surprised you even knew the south existed.” 

Glaring ensued, brown eyes stubbornly refusing to look away from one another. The tension was almost tangible. Arms crossed over chests, hands clenching into fists. Chiara broke first.

“At least my surname doesn’t mean ‘of angel’ which is ironic because you’re son of Hades!” 

“At least my surname doesn’t mean ‘welcome’ as if you’re saying ‘bambini benvenuti’ because that just sounds creepy,” Nico shot back. 

“Well my name means ‘clear’ which is clearer and brighter your future will ever be!” 

Wincing, Chiara noticed her mistake. Nico recoiled, snarling at her, either ready to lunge or storm off. 

“So spiacente...” Chiara still grimaced, the words had already slipped out of her mouth and there was no turning back time. 

For some reason Nico relaxed, letting an easy grin slip across his face, “I called your whole family peasants, it’s alright. Standard Italian from now on though?”

Gripping Nico’s outstretched hand, Chiara shook it lightly, “D’accordo.”

* * *

 Several months after the incident people had started to notice that Chiara and Nico were talking more and spending more time together. Even going so far as begging Chiron to let them sit together at dinner and tea. 

By some miracle Chiron had let it slide that one day. 

All anyone could hear was raucous laughter and a string of rapid Italian words flooding from their mouths. Then silence. Heads snapped around to look at the Hades table, the two still sat on the bench but were now mumbling to each other and Nico seemed to be donning a red tinge of embarrassment across his cheeks. 

* * *

 

“Lui è molto bello,” Nico breathed glancing at Will Solace who sat with his siblings at the Apollo table. His hair caught the sunlight, the finest strands of gold, his eyes glimmered like the purest sapphire. 

Chiara let a laugh slip from her lips, “Forse you would like his cazzo in your culo.” 

Nico could only stare Chiara in shock. Vulgar, inappropriate and worst of all _true._ Nico looked like a fish out of the sea she decided, and it wasn’t long before she burst out laughing. The laughter sounded like a thousand bells tinkling questioning him to test his luck. He creased over with laughter. 

“As for Damien,” he started, grinning with success as he noticed the blush spreading across her cheeks. “Is he really your _principe azzurro_ or are you just painting him that colour?” 

Another bout of laughter ensued. Finally they had found comfort in someone else who understand the language and the culture. 

Chiara’s face turned more grave, “Seriously Nico, when are you going to make a move on Will? You need to stop pining over one another and get a move on.” 

Nico twitched in his seat. Shifted uncomfortably as everyone turned around to stare at the suddenly quiet table. The heat flare he felt across his cheeks suddenly felt amplified. 

“E tu? Questo non è solamente di me!” Nico’s voice rang out over the silence of the hall.

Chiara frowned at him, her cheeks turning redder than Nico thought was possible.  

“Vai via stronzo,” she sighed. 

* * *

 

A flustered Will Solace stood in front of Nico who was grinning like the cat who’d caught the cream. Will’s lips were slightly swollen, his hair dishevelled and his eyes slightly glazed over. 

“Oh...” he managed to breathe out. “I...I thought you and Chiara were dating.” 

Nico just smirked wickedly and grabbed the front of Will’s shirt, dragging him in for another searing kiss. 

* * *

 

Damien chuckled awkwardly as Chiara rested her head against his shoulder. She smiled contently. 

“So you and Nico have broken up?” He asked nervously, praying they had because Damien was not prepared to fight an enraged son of Hades. 

Chiara chuckled once more, a soothing melody, “Idiota, we never dated in the first place.” 

Damien smiled as a kiss was placed on his cheek. 

* * *

 

Sunlight streamed onto the lake, which glimmered like a thousand ballerinas dancing. The world seemed ethereal. 

Will held his arm around Nico loosely and Chiara rested against Damien. A smattering of Italian could be heard in contrast with the English being mainly spoken. 

“Come vata?” Nico’s grin was full of mischief. Chiara snapped around. 

“Forse tu vorrai dire un ‘oin gratz’ per il tuo padre dopo ho finito con tu!”

Nico paled slightly but kept on grinning, “ _Contadina_.” 

Will sighed along with Damien as the two Italians set off chasing each other. 

“Ehi! Non il mio cazzo stronza!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Contadini ~ peasants. Stealing a page right from my nonna’s book by making Nico call Chiara a peasant, even more ironic that my nonna is actually Puglian  
> Perché ~ why (also means because)  
> Bambini benvenuti ~ children welcome  
> Spiacente ~ sorry  
> D’accordo ~ ok  
> Lui e molto bello ~ he is very handsome  
> Principe azzurro ~ Prince Charming  
> (literally means Prince Blue)  
> E tu? Questo non è solamente di me ~ And you? This is not just about me  
> Vai via stronzo - go away asshole  
> Come vata - what’s up (Venetian dialect)  
> Forse tu vorrai dire un ‘oin gratz’ per il tuo padre dopo ho finito con tu! ~  
> Maybe you will want to say a ‘thank you’ for your father after I have finished with you!


End file.
